Alpha Pact/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEREK: What are you? : JENNIFER: The only person who can save your sister. : DEUALION: Guardians, Scott. You help me catch her, I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back. : STILES: Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him. : JENNIFER: Derek, look at me... ( ) BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: Derek? : STILES: grunting Derek, come on! : DEREK: Where is she? : STILES: breathlessly Jennifer? Gone... with Scott's mom. : DEREK: She took her? : STILES: Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So, we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here-- : STILES: Whoa! : DEREK: What about Cora? UNKNOWN PARKING LOT : ISAAC: You see the twins? : PETER: growling No... But I see the Argents. : ALLISON: What is it? : ARGENT: A retreat. : ISAAC: Not to bring up uncomfortable memories, but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and then they burned you alive? Hmm? :ARGENT: Where are the others? : ISAAC: I don't know-- Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out. : ALLISON: Where's Scott and Stiles? : DEREK: Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. : DEREK: We have to go right now. : ARGENT: What about Scott and Melissa? : DEREK: grimly Jennifer took Melissa. : ALLISON: What about Scott? : ALLISON: anxiously Derek, where's Scott? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: groaning Oh, just perfect... : RAFAEL: A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm? : STILES: sarcastically If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid. : RAFAEL: Where is your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him? : STILES: shrugging I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours. : RAFAEL: Is he drinking again? : STILES: irritably What do you mean, "again?" He never had to stop. : RAFAEL: But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to? : STILES: impatiently All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet-- start with "F," end with "U..." : RAFAEL: How about you just tell me what the hell happened here? : STILES: sighing I don't know what happened here. I was stuck in the elevators the whole time. : RAFAEL: You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you? : STILES: What name? DEREK'S LOFT : ISAAC: She's dying, isn't she? : DEREK: I don't know. : ISAAC: So, what are you gonna do? : DEREK: I don't know. : ISAAC: tensely Want to figure something out? : ISAAC: angrily Because while Scott and Stiles were out there, trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer! : ISAAC: Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead. Cora is dying. And you are doing nothing! : ISAAC: tearfully Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? : ISAAC: Were you lonely? : DEREK: sighing Maybe. : DEREK: I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her-- : ISAAC: interrupting There's no time! : ISAAC: angrily The full moon's coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing. : PETER: I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another-- from you to Scott. : DEREK: Scott's not an Alpha yet. : PETER: But he's on his way, isn't he? ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: The word is "guardian," Allison-- more than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately. : ALLISON: But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence. : STILES: grimly Yeah. I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator door. That kind of felt like a warning to me... : ALLISON: I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us. : STILES: Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away... : ARGENT: Stiles, don't give up hope. : STILES: glumly They could already be dead. : ARGENT: I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics... It's like she's still positioning. Still moving pieces into place. : ALLISON: And you're one of them. : ARGENT: Then, let's not wait around to see the next move. : ARGENT: Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the Sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? : ARGENT: sighing Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help. : STILES: exasperatedly You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them? : ARGENT: I'm carrying a forty-five. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. : ARGENT: We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out-- the only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you. : STILES: sighing Where do we start? : ARGENT: The places where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank... : STILES: Wait a sec-- she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she? : ARGENT: ...Only if she didn't succeed the first time. : ALLISON: Scott's boss. : ARGENT: Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something. : STILES: That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help. : ALLISON: What about Lydia? : ARGENT: Lydia? What can she do? : STILES: Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent... She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um... without actually looking for them. : ARGENT: What is she? Psychic? : STILES: She's something. DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: Careful... : DEREK: Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me. : PETER: That's not exactly what I mean... ARGENT APARTMENT : STILES: Whoa... : STILES: I thought you guys were retired...? : ARGENT: Retired, yes. Defenseless? No. : ARGENT: Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately. : STILES: glumly Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely... : ARGENT: Both of you, try to remember-- he's just doing what he thinks is right. : ISAAC: I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but... well... : ISAAC: I'm getting pretty good with these. DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: I've heard it's something only Alphas can do, and with good reason... : DEREK: Which is? : PETER: You know, normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain-- they can be instrumental in healing their own. : DEREK: irritably If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me. : PETER: I'm telling you... I heard it's possible. : DEREK: How? : PETER: It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts: the power that heightens your senses, your strength; the power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra-- that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red. : DEREK: If I can save her-- : PETER: "If." If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you. : DEREK: How do I do it? By taking her pain? : PETER: And then some... Because there's a cost. MARTIN HOUSE : NATALIE: Okay, sweetheart, this is not a problem. Having gotten my share of hickeys in high school, I developed some patented cover-up methods. : NATALIE: If you don't want to go to school, honey, you don't have to. : LYDIA: That's not it. It's just... Someone tried to strangle me... and I survived. : LYDIA: I don't need to hide that. : NATALIE: smiling No. No, you don't. : NATALIE: ...But we're still gonna do your hair, right? : LYDIA: cheerfully Of course we are doing my hair! FIRST NATIONAL BANK : ALLISON: It's empty. : ARGENT: Be careful anyway. : ISAAC: I thought you only used those on Werewolves... : ARGENT: I do. : ALLISON: What the hell are you doing? : ARGENT: I'm sorry... But you're just gonna have to trust me on this. : ARGENT: I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents-- she was in sync with them. : JENNIFER: smirking Now this is a sacrifice! MARTIN HOUSE : LYDIA: I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be. : STILES: You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was... : LYDIA: Then, what can I do? : LYDIA: I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger-counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of... : STILES: frowning Because of what? : STILES: Hey, Lydia-- what? : LYDIA: When she called me a Banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me? : STILES: Then why did she? : LYDIA: That's what we need to find out. FIRST NATIONAL BANK : ALLISON: Why did he do that? : ISAAC: I don't know... : ISAAC: We need to go. Okay? We need help. : ISAAC: Allison... : ISAAC: Allison, we have to go. : ALLISON: They're all gonna die... aren't they? DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: I can understand you not seeing a downside to this, since you haven't exactly been Alpha of the Year, but think about what else you'd be losing. : DEREK: I don't care about power. Not anymore. : PETER: What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands-- the full moon is tomorrow night. And, if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a Beta? : DEREK: I don't care. : PETER: What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital. : DEREK: Why? : PETER: So that you wouldn't be able to face the Alphas without her! She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you! She needs you on her side! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Aiden's still not texting me back... : LYDIA: Okay, well, maybe we could just... We could go over there, and-- : LYDIA: What? : STILES: Oh, God... : LYDIA: What is it now? : STILES: It's from Isaac. Jennifer, she t-- : STILES: She has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three, now. : LYDIA: There's still time... : LYDIA: We still have time, right? : LYDIA: Stiles? : LYDIA: echoing Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong? : LYDIA: Stiles? : STILES: hyperventilating I think I'm having a panic attack. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : STILINSKI: You okay over there? : MELISSA: Chris? It's Chris, right? : ARGENT: Yeah... : ARGENT: Ohhhh... : STILINSKI: Is it just me, or has somebody been here before? : ARGENT: grimly Years ago. : STILINSKI: Hate to disappoint you, but we watched her take your ankle knife. : MELISSA: ...And the knife that's in your sleeve. : STILINSKI: ...And the switchblade in your other sleeve. : JENNIFER: And the taser in your jacket pocket. : JENNIFER: Argent... The French word for "silver." : JENNIFER: Ah, ah, ah... : JENNIFER: Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend... when it's not actually the metal silver that kills Werewolves, but the family. : JENNIFER: What's the Argent Code again? "We hunt those who hunt us?" I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while, since I've been hunted myself. : ARGENT: Don't pretend like we have the same cause. I don't kill innocent people. : JENNIFER: frustrated That's why they call it a sacrifice. And I wish it worked another way... But, think about what you're doing! You are making this town-- even this world--safer for your children. : JENNIFER: chuckling Well... : JENNIFER: Most of them. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: frantically Just try and think about something else! Anything else! : STILES: breathlessly Like what? : LYDIA: Uh... happy things! Good things! Uh... friends? Family? : LYDIA: Oh! I mean, not family. : STILES: wheezing Oh, God... : LYDIA: quickly Okay, uh, just... try and slow your breathing. : STILES: hyperventilating I can't. I can't! : LYDIA: calmly Shh, shh... Stiles, look at me. : LYDIA: Shh, look at me. Shhh... : LYDIA: Stiles... : STILES: Ooh... : STILES: How did you do that? : LYDIA: awkwardly I, uh... I read once, that... holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So, when I kissed you... You held your breath. : STILES: disoriented I did? : LYDIA: weakly Yeah... you did... : STILES: Thanks. That was really smart. : LYDIA: modestly I just... I don't know. I just read it somewhere. : LYDIA: nervously And, if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with the guidance counselor... : STILES: ...Morrell. : STILES: Are you here for Ms. Morrell? : DANIELLE: sarcastically No, I thought this was gym class. : LYDIA: impatiently Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is? : DANIELLE: If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes! So, how about you two back out the door and wait your turn? : LYDIA: We're not here for a session. : DANIELLE: Well I'' am-- and I've got some ''serious issues to work on. : STILES: Hey, wait, wait, wait-- you're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend. : DANIELLE: I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week. : LYDIA: distractedly Hold on-- did you say Ms. Morrell's twenty minutes late? : DANIELLE: And I don't know why, either. She's always on time. : LYDIA: I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late. : STILES: ...Then she's not late. She's missing. : LYDIA: What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something? : STILES: Then I want to know what she knows. : LYDIA: What are you doing? : STILES: Trying to find her. : DANIELLE: Those files are private! : LYDIA: Yeah, she's kind of right... : STILES: That one's yours. : LYDIA: Let me see that. : STILES: Wait, Lydia-- that's your drawing. : LYDIA: confused Yeah, I know. It's a tree. : DANIELLE: impressed Yeah. Good, too. : LYDIA: Thank you. : STILES: No, but that's the same one, though... : LYDIA: Same as what? : STILES: The same one I always see you drawing in class. : LYDIA: shrugging It's a tree. I like drawing trees. : STILES: No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see? : STILES: Give me your bag. : STILES: There-- see? : DANIELLE: appalled Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues. : LYDIA: What is this...? : STILES: I know where they are. It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be. : RAFAEL: Stilinski! : STILES: Agh... : STILES: All right, look-- go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know. : RAFAEL: Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night? : STILES: No, what does that mean? : RAFAEL: It means he's officially missing. : RAFAEL: Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad? : STILES: If I did, why would I not tell you? : RAFAEL: If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you? : STILES: sarcastically So, you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you? : RAFAEL: sighing First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you? : STILES: sarcastically Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it! : RAFAEL: Are you doing this on purpose? : STILES: tiredly I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go? : RAFAEL: Where are your other friends? : STILES: scoffing You mean Scott? : RAFAEL: I mean Scott... : RAFAEL: I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins, Ethan and Aiden... I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today. : STILES: I don't have a clique. : RAFAEL: exasperatedly Stiles, come on, There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months-- several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And hey-- your dad is missing. : RAFAEL: sighing Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight? : DEATON: ...He's with me. DEREK'S LOFT : LYDIA: You. : PETER: guiltily Me. : LYDIA: ...You. : PETER: sighing Me. : PETER: Derek, we have a visitor... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : ETHAN: This way. : SCOTT: It's a firefly. : DEUCALION: Unusual for this region. : SCOTT: It's because of Jennifer, isn't it? : SCOTT: Just before all this started, a deer crashed into Lydia's car, the cats went crazy at the animal clinic, birds flew into the high school... That was all her? : DEUCALION: nodding They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen. Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well. : SCOTT: Does she scare you? : DEUCALION: She concerns me, if she's willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause-- people like your mother and Stiles' father. : SCOTT: Are you willing to kill innocent people? : DEUCALION: I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way. DEREK'S LOFT : LYDIA: exasperatedly You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you'd been there... : PETER: We have. : PETER: But, after a few memorable experiences there, Talia-- Derek's mother, and my older sister-- decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us. FLASHBACK-- HALE HOUSE, SEVEN OR EIGHT YEARS AGO fingernails extend into claws as she wraps her hand around younger Peter's neck, preparing to perform the memory manipulation ritual on him and Derek to remove their memories of the Nemeton's location END FLASHBACK : LYDIA: ...But then, how are we supposed to find it? BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DEUCALION: How did you know, Marin, that we'd come for you? : MARIN: Because Jennifer and I are the same... : MARIN: And I know you've always been suspicious of us, of what we can do. : KALI: With good reason! : KALI: We know you sent that girl-- the one who helped Isaac. FLASHBACK-- DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS, SEVERAL WEEKS AGO : ISAAC: Whoa! : BRAEDEN: Isaac, get down! END FLASHBACK : DEUCALION: What was her name? : MARIN: Braeden. : MARIN: And I sent her to do what I've always done-- maintain the balance. : DEUCALION: What do you know about Jennifer? : MARIN: Nothing more than you know. : MARIN: This isn't you, Scott. Go back to your friends. : DEUCALION: He can decide what's right for himself. : MARIN: Not without all the information! : MARIN: Have you told him everything you've done? How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistic and psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? : MARIN: Bodies that include Ennis, by the way. My brother saved him-- he was alive when Deucalion went in to see him. He wants you to go after Derek, Kali, to force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Scott. : DEUCALION: amused The lies people will tell when they're begging for their life... : MARIN: Ask him. : SCOTT: Hey, back off! : SCOTT: I'm not going to let them kill you. But, if you know something, if you know where they are-- : MARIN: weakly The Nemeton... You find that, you'll find Jennifer... Find the Nemeton... NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : MELISSA: I don't wanna kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, the both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours. : STILINSKI: dryly You been tied up before? : ARGENT: sighing Many times. : STILINSKI: What, is that, uh... part of being a Werewolf Hunter? : MELISSA: I tried to download him on as much as I could... : STILINSKI: sarcastically Yeah, I was starting to feel a little left out. : ARGENT: You knew. I remember meeting you once, before you were Sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up-- you just weren't ready to believe it. : STILINSKI: You're right... : STILINSKI: There was a night eight years ago... the night my wife died. : STILINSKI: I was at the end of a shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile-up, and a young woman-- she was a teenager, actually-- she was trapped under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But, I was able to hold her hand. : STILINSKI: She knew she was gonna die, but I just kept telling her, "No, no, listen, the paramedics are on their way..." And then, I remember, her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I-I literally thought she was gonna break the bones. And she looked me in the eye, and she said, "If you wanna be with her, go now." : STILINSKI: ...And I knew she was talking about my wife. But then that other part of my brain-- the part that looks for clues, for fingerprints, for logical connections-- that part told me that there is no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia... : STILINSKI: And so I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out. Until her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead. When I finally got to the hospital, I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands because... : STILINSKI: He was with Claudia when she died. : STILINSKI: But I wasn't. I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just did not believe. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two, or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die. : ALLISON: My dad and Gerard were there, once. But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was... And, my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now. : STILES: Yeah, mine either. : ISAAC: Then how do we find this place? : DEATON: There might be a way... : DEATON: But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: How'd you guys find out? : STILES: Lydia. You? : SCOTT: Morrell. None of the other Alphas know where it is, either. : STILES: So, if this works, are you gonna tell them? : SCOTT: sighing I can't stop Jennifer without them. : DEATON: How about we concentrate on finding your parents first? : SCOTT: What's the plan? : DEATON: Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents. : SCOTT: stunned We die for them? : STILES: But he can bring us back! : STILES: ...You can bring us back, right? : DEATON: You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? : DEATON: If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds... But, there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous ritual for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet-- it attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon. : STILES: shrugging Doesn't sound worse than anything we've already seen... : DEATON: You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see. : SCOTT: Is that it? : DEATON: No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it... every day, for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of... darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar. : SCOTT: ...Like a tattoo. NEMETON ROOT CELLAR : MELISSA: What is that? : ARGENT: Ultrasonic emitter-- a smaller version of what we use to corral Werewolves. Only they hear it. Most of the time, we use it to push them away... : ARGENT: Let's see if it works to attract them. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: It has to be now. I don't have a choice. : PETER: You always have a choice... It's whether or not you can live with the consequences-- facing Kali as a Beta. : DEREK: But it's not just a full moon coming, it's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: All right. What did you bring? : STILES: Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a little bit. Still doesn't look right. : DEATON: Well, it doesn't have to look good if it has meaning. : ISAAC: Is that an actual silver bullet? : ALLISON: My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a Hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the Code. : DEATON: Scott? : SCOTT: My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked. : DEATON: Okay. The three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you under until you're essentially... well, dead. : DEATON: But, it's not just someone to hold you under-- it needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone with a strong connection to you. A kind of emotional tether. : DEATON: Lydia... You go with Stiles. : ALLISON: Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under. : SCOTT: ...It's okay. : STILES: By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something... : STILES: sighing Your dad's in town. MCCALL HOUSE TBA BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC / DEREK'S LOFT TBA END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts